


peaches, pears, cherries

by kingnyoungie



Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Sometimes, Renjun really hates it when both his boyfriends are way too invested in the games they play.He just wants cuddles and endless affection and considering that he has two (not just one!) boyfriends, why can’t he get that?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993177
Comments: 18
Kudos: 167





	peaches, pears, cherries

**Author's Note:**

> so i was binging a lot of call of duty warzone videos for fun and then i just realized i needed a pouty and sulky renjun waiting for his gamer boyfies to win.
> 
> also i keep thinking about that one video yangyang posted when he played cs and did a quick scope that ended his opponent. sexc, me thinks.
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

Renjun lets out a deep sigh, trying to make it as dramatic as possible, in hopes that  _ one of _ his boyfriends would notice.

He was seated on their plush leather couch, as his two boyfriends sat side by side on their desks. The two had matching gaming chairs, and even matching gaming set-ups, and Renjun had only snorted when he found out about his two boyfriends plans.

They were such _nerds._ _Dorks_. _His_ dorks.

_ So why the fuck aren’t they cuddling him? _ Renjun was bemused.

“Hyuck, North East, right off the tower, there’s two guys--I can snipe the other one, but the other one’s nearing you, heads up,” Yangyang says as he intensely stares at the screen.

“Thanks, babe. The zones closing in on us, after we kill these two lets move forwards,” Donghyuck replies.

Renjun is  _ endeared _ , he really is--he loves his boys  _ to fucking death _ and he loves how amazing they get on, but when the two get  _ in the zone _ when playing games, its hard to pull them out of it.

Renjun doesn’t really mind when Donghyuck and Yangyang play with each other. They’d always invite him to join them, but he’d much rather stick to Animal Crossing and Pokemon on their Switch. 

But right now, he just wants attention, cuddles, kisses and snuggles to compensate for all the stress he had to endure for the week. Med school had been way too hectic for the past few weeks, he had so many projects due and quizzes to answer.

Renjun initially didn’t want to ask his boyfriends for snuggles, because he knows that their gaming time is  _ their  _ own bonding time, and their own way of releasing stress, but Renjun really just wants to be sandwiched between his two cuddly boyfriends. 

Renjun was rarely the clingy one between them, that was usually Hyuck. Donghyuck who sneaks kisses on their cheeks, snakes his hands around their waists, nuzzles into the crook of their necks, and holds their hands at all times.

Yangyang was the type to accept all forms of skinship, but be on the fence about initiating it. He would never question Donghyuck randomly sitting on his lap or refuse Renjun’s kisses, but rarely would he be the one to press kisses on his boyfriends’ cheeks or snuggle into their arms.

Renjun was the middle man, balanced in being able to receive and initiate skinship. But both Donghyuck and Yangyang know that Renjun was  _ very clingy  _ when he’s stressed.

_ So why aren’t they cuddling me?  _ Renjun thinks, sulking and pouting like a petulant child on their couch.

“Damn Yang, nice shot,” Donghyuck whistles.

“Thanks, baby.”

Renjun groans loudly, “will you both be done any time soon?”

This snaps Yangyang out of their gaming trance and he looks over to Renjun quickly, “Why baobei? Do you need something?” Yangyang asks him.

“Yes. Cuddles. Kisses. My boyfriends,” Renjun huffs out, his arms crossed over his chest.

The two laugh and Donghyuck reassures him, “We’ll be done in a few, baby. Yang and I are winning, and you’ll be getting all the celebratory snuggles you want.”

“We can play Animal Crossing together if you still want to play games though, I know you both want to play and that’s how you release stress but I really just want you both close to me as we play,” Renjun suggests, looking at the two boys who were still intensely staring at their monitors.

“That’s a great idea, baobei--Hyuck, southeast, team of two, sniping them as I speak--and I promise we’ll be snuggling you the entire time we play Animal Crossing.”

“Yang, we fucking won! That snipe was so  _ clean _ , holy shit! You were on fire today, babe!” Hyuck exclaims, hugging Yangyang over their chairs, and Renjun smiles softly as he sees his boys hug in celebration. Hyuck pecks Yangyang’s face all over, and Yangyang grins widely, before he drags Donghyuck to the couch.

Donghyuck immediately flops next to Renjun, and Yangyang starts setting up the Switch and their controllers. Donghyuck wraps his arms around Renjun, and Renjun leans into his boyfriend’s touch. Yangyang hands them their own controllers, and settles on Renjun’s right side, grabbing one of Renjun’s legs to put atop his own.

Yangyang looks over to his two boyfriends and smiles. He rubs Renjun’s thigh, and Renjun looks at him and Renjun makes a kissy face. Yangyang laughs and leans in to kiss Renjun, and Renjun smiles against the kiss. Donghyuck rubs his nose against Renjun’s neck, and Donghyuck’s hands grabs Yangyang’s.

Yangyang squeezes Donghyuck’s hands, his face centimeters away from Renjun’s, their foreheads pressed against each other. “Let’s play?” Renjun asks, and the two mutter out affirmations.

They spend the entire afternoon basking in each other’s presence, limbs tangled in a gangly mess, running around their island as they harvest peaches, pears and cherries.

“Love you both so much,” Renjun announces, as Animal Crossing-Renjun chases Animal Crossing-Yangyang for stealing his shovel while Animal Crossing-Donghyuck continues to chop down a tree.

“Love you too, baobei and baby,” Yangyang giggles out, kissing Renjun on the cheek lightly.

“Love you both so fucking much, too,” Donghyuck replies, pressing a wetter kiss on Renjun’s other cheek, while he leans over to make a kissy face for Yangyang, too.

Yangyang laughs and presses a kiss on Donghyuck’s lips, biting on his bottom lip playfully for good measure. Donghyuck lets out a groan and this makes Yangyang laugh even harder.

Renjun sees the two boys in front of him and can’t help the smile forming on his face. He’s so lucky to have these two angels in his life--even if Kun, Ten and Doyoung constantly call them devils. 

_ They’re Renjun’s angels. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so we really don't have electricity yet, because the typhoon really destroyed our place (not literally, like not our house, but the city we live in) and electric lines are all tangled, posts are toppled over, and shit like that. plus, my internet connection isn't stable yet and i've been relying on data, but even then, my data connection is still shitty. thankfully, there are no casualties in my area. if anyone's wondering, the typhoon that hit us hit about signal number five, and we experienced about 295-300km/h winds. it was pretty fucking scary--i literally woke up to the wind sounding similar to what you would hear in an airport--like when the airplanes take off and stuff.
> 
> im probably gonna post more drabbles instead of updating my other fic, cause even if i really want to, i cant. im only posting drabbles cause they're quick and its a good release of my writing energy even when the circumstances are against me. stay safe everyone!!


End file.
